Toriko
by kingscrest
Summary: Nayuki, the only girl in the Akatsuki, has to find a way to survive the insanity! And maybe the love? Ok I know, sucky summary, but please R&R!


**Hello again! I'm back! Okay so I wrote this just to attempt an Akatsuki story, so please do flame! This is kinda a first draft, so please tell me what I can work on! Thanx! **

**Um I don't own Naruto and yeah, so enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

"_No!" She wailed. It couldn't be true! He couldn't be dead! She stared up at the sky, her tears falling back to the earth. _

"_No…………….no" she mumbled and put her hand on his chest, when it didn't raise another wave of sorrow enveloped her. Without realizing it her hand travelled up to his chin. She tilted his face up, moving his soaked raven-black hair so she could see him one last time._

"_Sasuke, I'm sorry, I love you." She muttered and looked down at him. She froze. This man was not Sasuke, it was ……………………._

_Itachi._

_It was Itachi, the man that murdered so many innocent people. She leaned toward him, no, she couldn't, this was wrong! She knew it was wrong, but she kissed him anyway, her lips brushing against his stone cold ones._

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Nayuki screamed and sat bolt upright. That had to have been the worst dream ever! Itachi?? Bleh!

'I can't believe my own imagination sometimes!' She thought with horror.

The door burst open and there stood a, shall we call him less than adequately clothed, Deidara.

"What happened un?!" he yelled, " did someone come through the window?? What did they look like un??" He was frantic.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream, that's all." Nayuki tried to assure her friend. The Akatsuki guys were very over protective of her as well as massively flirtatious. Well all but Itachi. "And go put some cloths on, Gees!"

"Sorry un!" Deidara glanced down at his boxer-clad form, before blushing slightly and running back to his room.

'I've been here three months and their still not used to having a girl around." Nayuki mused as she slipped into her normal, non-mission attire. This consisted of a red t-shirt with clouds on it and black pants. Then she headed down to the kitchen.

"Why the fk did you put the eggs in the toaster!" Kisame's angry voice carried up the stairs.

"You told me to put them there, un!" Deidara yelled as he ran out the kitchen door, tailed closely by Kisame, who was waving a knife.

'This could be very interesting.' Nayuki sighed mentally before entering the danger zone. She just stood and stared. There were dishes everywhere, jam on the counters and walls and toast in flames sitting in a pan. Not to mention the semi-opened eggs dripping and half wedged into the toaster.

"I just did what you told me to do un!" Deidara yelled, still being perused by Kisame.

"No, you didn't! I said put the toast in the _toaster!_ And the eggs in the pan!" You are such an idiot!" Kisame screamed and took a swing at Deidara with the knife.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled for outside the kitchen. Everything went silent and then someone opened the door to the kitchen. Nayuki was still staring at the wreckage when Itachi shook her shoulder.

"Oi, wake up and put that fire out, before it burns the whole place down." He said, quietly, but demandingly. Nayuki blinked a few times and looked up, into Itachi's eyes.

"Oh, hi, sorry." She stammered, blushed a bit then threw a bucket of water on the flames. (They keep it there just for such circumstances.) Kisame walked into the kitchen, half dragging, half carrying a struggling Deidara, with a couple of slashes in his Akatsuki robe.

"Oh, um, hey Itachi-san" Kisame and Deidara said in unison, both trying not to notice the death glare he was giving them.

"Hn"

"Kisame-san, Deidara-baka! Come clean up the walls! Which one of you got jam up there?" Nayuki said, having gotten over Itachi's sudden entrance.

"It was him!" Both men yelled, pointing at one another.

"Yeah, sure." She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Just clean it up dweebs."

They both grumbled and glared, not moving.

"Move you morons!" Itachi yelled abruptly

Everyone looked at him in shock; this was the same Uchiha that was capable of killing almost anyone, the Uchiha that never showed any emotions.

"Somebody's got their panties in a bunch, un." Deidara muttered as he began scrubbing jam off the wall.

Nayuki blinked, still not believing what had just happened 'What did he do last night??'

About Half an hour later the kitchen was back to its normal state, and Nayuki and Kisame had set about the cooking, Deidara, having been tied to a chair in the living room.

"Hey Nayuki-chan, do you know what was up with Itachi-san??" Kisame asked in a low whisper.

"No, I don't I thought you might." She answered quietly.

"Maybe if we sneak into his room, when he's away on a mission we could find out." Suggested Tobi, who'd been awoken by all the racked and then told the morning events.

"Yeah, that'll work!" Nayuki scoffed. " He probably has so many traps we'd die before we actually went through the door!"

"But if he stays this mad he may take it out on us, when we're sparing or something" Kisame said, sounding worried.

"Well, you're the one he spars with the most, so I'm fine with that!" Nayuki said, with a shrug.

"Yeah! Fine by me!" Tobi Chimed in.

"You really shouldn't whisper like that, someone might think you're up to something." A voice said in Nayuki's ear.

"AAAHHHHH!" she jumped " oh my god, what the? Oh, um hi there Itachi-sama." Upon hearing this both Tobi's and Kisame's eye widened.

"So, why are you trying to get into my room?" Itachi asked, smirking, he caught them red-handed.

"Um, well you see, we uhhhhh." Kisame stuttered.

"We weren't talking about your room at all! We said…um……we said that we should sweep the kitchen with a _broom!_" Nayuki stumbled.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's what we said all right!" Kisame added stupidly.

"Yup, nothing about rooms at all!" Tobi Smiled.

"Hn, I see." Itachi said, plainly not believing a word of it "Then I suppose you should get sweeping."

"Yup! Start sweeping guys!" Nayuki laughed nervously. Itachi smirked again and walked out.

"Itachi-sama! Where do you think you're going? Help us clean up!" Nayuki shouted at him. Kisame and Tobi looked at her like she was insane! Nobody talked to Itachi that way!

"Hn" Itachi kept walking.

'That stupid self-absorbed little dumb ass!' She Fumed 'what the hell gives him the right to be all "hn" and crap! I mean just cause could kill all ………………oh yeah, that's why.'

"Are you crazy!" Kisame Asked Nayuki, once Itachi was well out of hearing range. "He could kill you in like three seconds flat!"

"Yeah right! You know I'm not a whimp!" She shot back "After all the times I've kicked your butt!" She grinned at him.

"Yeah……………whatever" Kisame mumbled and kept cleaning.

An hour later.

"Well, it's done!" Nayuki sighed, flopping down into an armchair, in the living room.

"Thank god! It took _way_ longer than it should have!" Tobi, equally as annoyed, said as he also plopped down.

"Hey guys, why do you look so tired? I didn't think we had any missions today." Sasori walked in, looking at the three (Deidara bailed) annoyed people in front of him.

"We didn't have a mission, Deidara decided to cook breakfast." Kisame said wirily.

"Oh, well that would explain it." The redhead nodded. "Well if anyone's interested Itachi's looking for someone to spar with." They all looked up, wide-eyed.

"No thanks!" Said Kisame.

"I'll pass on an early grave." Tobi said.

"Sure, why not, I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" Nayuki glared and stood.

"I wouldn't do that un!" Everyone looked up to see Deidara standing at the foot of the stairs.

"GET HIM!" Kisame shouted, lunging for the blond.

After beating Deidara nearly to death, Nayuki headed outside.

'Itachi is so going' down!' She flexed her hands. ' Really don't like that guy, with all his goodlookingness, charm and crap!' (lol, goodlookingness! Not a word!)

The fact of the matter was that she'd never fought Itachi; sure she'd fought along side him, but never challenged him. Oh well, she didn't know what she was in for.

As she stomped outside Itachi turned and smirked.

'So I'm going to spar with the girl, interesting.' He mused.

"Itachi! Prepare to lose! I'm gonna beat the snot out of you!" Nayuki yelled.

"Right, when pigs fly." He said sarcastically.

"Oh it's on!" She shot forward, toward the most infamous killer in the leaf village.

* * *

**Ok I know your think god that was lame! But I'm a noob author! I tryed as hard as I could! So plase review and tell me what to work on! I'd be very happy if you pressed the purple button!**


End file.
